


Conference Room C

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine, mistressterably



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, who has replaced Jamie MacDonald as Malcolm Tucker's right hand man, decides to seduce Sam. However Sam and Malcolm have already planned some fun with him...</p>
<p>Partial RPF - don't like, don't read!</p>
<p>A 'relay' work written by the pair of us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Room C

Nikolaj arrived at Malcolm’s office as he’d been told to and was met by Sam. ‘Sorry, Nikolaj, Malcolm has gotten delayed by a meeting with the PM. He asked me to have you wait in Conference Room C. Follow me.’ Sam got up, the key to the conference room in her hand as she led the dark blonde man down the hall to the small conference room. It was off a small side hallway across from one of the open offices. All of the aides had left for the day so it was a quiet hallway. Unlocking the door, Sam gestured for Nikolaj to enter. ‘Would you like some coffee while you wait for Malcolm?’

‘What I’d like is to know what the old bastard is up to. Am I going to get a proper lashing for that junior minister’s fuck up?’

‘Oh, I have no idea, NIkolaj. I’m only his PA. Not his right hand man. That was Jamie.’

‘And I thought I was hired to replace Jamie.’

‘You were. But you haven’t been here long enough to be his full replacement now have you.’

‘Come on, Sam. You know Malcolm. You know what he’s likely to do.’ He turned on his charm to the full, a hand lightly holding her wrist to stop her leaving the room. ‘Just a hint?’

‘Honestly, Nikolaj, I have no idea what Malcolm is going to say to you.’ Sam put him off but didn’t pull her hand from his grip. Instead, she leaned back against the conference room table, facing the large, well muscled man as he sat there. He had unbuttoned his suit jacket to show off his tight shirt with it’s thin tie. The stubble on his face was just enough to tease her to want to stroke it. The plan that Malcolm had laid out for her earlier that day was clear and Nikolaj, living up to their impressions of the new man, was falling into it.

‘You sit right by his office, surely you can hear him when he’s in full rant.’ 

‘Now that is something that I am not at liberty to go into.’ Sam smiled sweetly at him. ‘If I were to say anything I overheard through the door to Malcolm’s office I’d certainly get found out and get into trouble.’

Nikolaj dropped his hand from her wrist to her hip, letting it sit gently there. ‘Our little secret, Sam.’

‘No, I can’t.’ She shook her head coyly. ‘I adore Malcolm.’

‘I’m sure you do.’ Nikolaj watched Sam as he let his hand slip over her until he rested it on her thigh. ‘But he is your boss. He can’t really do much more than be adorable. And I’m very good at keeping my word. If I say I won’t say a word to anyone, I’ll seal it with a kiss.’

‘Nikolaj!’ Sam looked shock for only a moment before smiling at him. ‘A kiss would be improper.’

‘More than a kiss then?’ His eyes gleamed.

Sam rested her hand on his. ‘Are you proposing something naughtier?”

‘I’m not a naughty man, Sam.’ Nikolaj stood up, his hand moving from the outside of her thigh towards her inner thigh, sliding the hem of her skirt up as he did. ‘I’m a very gentle lover.’ He tilted his head and spoke softly as his lips hovered over hers. ‘I don’t care to be your boss, I do care to be your lover.’

‘Nicolaj.’ Her hands were on his chest, feeling the hard muscles under her fingers as he breathed hotly. She parted her lips and he took the invitation. He was already living up to her imagined response by him to her subtle advances. She had seated him exactly where Malcolm had wanted him. His back to the conference room door with no way of him seeing if the door opened. 

As Sam ran her hands through his short hair, her lips on his, she just barely caught a shadow through the frosted glass beside the door. What Nikolaj did next was a surprise to her. He bodily lifted her up off her feet to rest her backside on the table. All without breaking off his kiss. Sam quickly spread her legs apart for him to stand between them,

Nikolaj smiled seductively as he paused in his kissing of her lips. ‘Sam, this..’ His hand ran up her top to cup her breast through her blouse. ‘I’ve ached for you for the past week.’

‘You handsome man,’ She purred. ‘You’re so much more than the other men in this office. So fit.’ She slipped her hands under his suit jacket to properly. She could feel him tremble slightly under her touch as she let her hands roam over his body until they were moving to his belt and loosing the buckle. ‘I’m aching too.’

‘Oh god,’ Nikolaj groaned and felt himself straining in his trousers. He pushed forward, closing the space between them and kissing her harder. His hand was riding up under her skirt, pushing it up until he was able to touch her crotch. His eyes widened slightly at the realization she wore no panties. She was licking and sucking on his ear by now and he was beyond sensibility at questioning the lack of the garment. Instead, he swallowed hard as her fingers were tugging at his zip.

Sam’s fingers searched in his trousers until she was able to free his erection from their hiding place. She made a pleased noise in her throat at the weighty feel of it in her hand as she began to slowly stroke him. His lips found her neck, tasting her. He easily shifted her on the table until she was right on the edge. He guided her legs around his body for her to hook around him. Without any clothes in the way of her wet entrance and his own member ready and eager, Nikolaj was soon sinking into her. Groaning loudly as she took him completely, the fit blonde was soon slowly sliding in and out of her. 

On her part, Sam was clutching him close, her lips on his shoulder after tugging his shirt to one side. She could watch the shadow at the door move and the doorknob turn silently. Her eyes glinted at the sight of Malcolm stepping inside the room, a finger pressed to his lips as he locked the door behind him. Sam couldn’t hold back her pleasure as Nikolaj continued his efforts. What the man between her legs didn’t know was that Malcolm was watching every move they were making and that the Scot was unzipping his own trousers to reach in and stroke his cock into a full, raging hard erection.

Sam had been horny as hell since she had met the new man, and the sight of Malcolm stroking his cock while the gorgeous Dane thrust into her was too much for her. Looking into Malcolm’s eyes, she cried out as an intense orgasm ripped through her. 

‘Gods, Sam, you are amazing’ he murmured.

Nikolaj still hadn't noticed Malcolm. Malcolm sucked one of his fingers as he stepped up behind Nikolaj’s exposed ass. Suddenly he began to push his long elegant finger up Nikolaj’s ass. Nikolaj’s eyes opened in surprise and he began to turn round, grinning as he realised it was Malcolm.

‘Just keep going’ Malcolm whispered as he began to thrust his finger into the handsome Dane, matching his rhythm.

The combination of Sam’s wetness and Malcolm’s finger sent him over the edge, and he shot his load into Sam.

‘Fuck’ he muttered

As he got his breath back and stood, he faced Malcolm, kissing him hard, reaching for Malcolm’s hard cock. Slowly he began to stroke the older man’s length, making Malcolm moan. 

Sam watched the two men, stunned at how truly gorgeous they both looked. Even though she and Malcolm had been planning this, her imagination couldn't have done justice to the sight in front of her.

The two men were stroking and groping each other. Sam couldn't resist them, and moved over to them, kneeling. She took each of their cocks and began to lick and suck their hard lengths, delighted at the smell and taste of both men. 

She watched as they kissed, feeling herself moisten at the sight. 

‘So do you two want to be left alone?’ She grinned. 

In reply, Malcolm pulled Sam to her feet and kissed her. 

For a few moments the three lovers were a sea of kissing, groping and moaning. 

Malcolm manoevred Nikolaj to the table. Putting on a condom, he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock. Slowly he began to enter the handsome Dane, and they both groaned as he filled the younger man’s ass with his hard length.

He started to thrust slowly, grasping Nikolaj’s ass cheeks as he did so. Sam began to rub her clit, her wetness all over her fingers. She sat on the edge of the table next to the two men, watching Malcolm fucking Nikolaj while she finger-fucked herself. 

Suddenly Malcolm stopped. He whispered something in Nikolaj’s ear and the younger man grinned. 

Malcolm looked at Sam, her pussy and fingers slick with her juices. 

‘Darling, why don't you let Nick take care of that for you, he grinned. 

Sam needed no second invitation. She hopped back up onto the table and spread her legs. Both men moaned at the sight of her beautiful pussy. 

Nikolaj spread her legs even further and began to lick at Sam’s inner thighs. He moved up until he was tantalisingly close to her pussy but continued to tease her, nibbling at her very gently, making her writhe and beg him.

His head dipped to her pussy and he began licking at her clit. Malcolm continued to thrust into the blond man’s ass, and his hand snaked round to grasp Nikolaj’s hard cock. 

He began to stroke Nikolaj’s length in time with his own thrusts. The three lovers found a rhythm, Malcolm fucking Nikolaj’s hot ass while the handsome Dane sucked at Sam’s clit. 

Malcolm sped up, thrusting harder and harder, while stroking the other man’s cock.

Sam held tight onto Nikolaj’s head, as his tongue drove her crazy. Again she cried out as her body spasmed and Nikolaj’s tongue thrust into her wetness until she fell back.

Recovering quickly, she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. As Malcolm pumped at Nikolaj’s cock, Sam took the tip of Nikolaj’s cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Malcolm couldn't hold on much longer. Grasping his lover’s ass even harder, he grunted ‘fuck fuck fuck’ as, with one final thrust, he came. A few seconds later Nikolaj shot his load into Sam’s mouth. 

Malcolm wrapped the condom in a tissue ready for disposal and sat on the floor, getting his breath back.

He grinned at Sam and Nikolaj. ‘I suppose I'm going to have to fuck you both regularly now’ he laughed.

Sam and Nikolaj exchanged glances and laughed - they were very much looking forward to it!


End file.
